danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Beck's Big Break
Beck's Big Break is the 10th episode of Victorious. It aired on September 25th, 2010, although it was previously scheduled for early October 2010. Plot The show starts out with Tori and André at The Grub Truck with Festus, who jokes around with their orders, pretending he only has burritos to sell. André's mad because he's never been stung by a bee before. They go and join Jade and Beck, and find out that Beck is auditioning for a movie, Miss Fire. Meanwhile, Tori is learning how to play the piccolo, but is terrible. Beck ends up getting the part, and others are thrilled. The next morning, Sikowitz and Tori are in class, performing lines in different ways. Robbie, who didn't get good sleep, is sleeping in class. Jade is thrilled about Beck's movie job. Beck is late to class because there was trouble with the lighting on set, and at first Sikowitz is mad, but then he happily asks Beck to tell the others about the movie. Beck describes what working on a movie is like, and says that the movie needs extras, so he invites his class with him. The only class member who doesn't join is Robbie, who fell asleep in class because he's too preoccupied with his nightmares. The main star, Melinda Murray, is taping a scene in a fancy restaurant. Beck plays a waiter and Melinda (who turns out to be a diva) interrupts the scene to scream at him, accusing him of messing up his line. Realizing that he didn't, Tori stands up for him and gets him fired, and when she tries to save his job, gets herself fired as well. Later, Tori still feels sorry, but Beck doesn't seem to be so concerned. André has been playing his own musical scores to various situations around the school. Jade is entirely upset at Tori and removes the batteries from André's keyboard. Meanwhile, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back, and encounter Otis, a dumb security guard easily fooled by Cat, and thinking Tori is named Crystal Waters. Tori goes to apologize, but finds a man who is dressed like her because he's her stunt double. The stunt man tries to flirt with her, but when she tells him she's 16, he walks away. On the movie set, a crew member is directed to fire an arrow at a wall on the set when Melinda says a specific line. Just then Tori goes to talk to Melinda, but she is extremely rude. That's when the crew member accidentally shoots an arrow in her hand mistaking her argument with Tori for the line. Everybody seems to blame the incident on Tori, especially Melinda. Instead, the director happily congratulates Tori, claiming that the crew hated Melinda, winning Beck's back role. When the two meet at school, Beck thanks Tori and they hug, but Jade makes them stop. Subplot Robbie ends up having nightmares about his best friend, Rex. One of Robbie's nightmares was him in a cereal bowl and Rex, who was very large, blows snot at him. Cat suggests Robbie should talk to Lane about his problems. Lane tells Robbie that he is bullied by Rex just with words, and decides to give Robbie and Rex couples counseling. Lane makes Robbie eat a giant chocolate chip cookie with extra gluten, and tells Robbie that he should eat it instead of Rex. After Robbie eats the cookie, he finally stands up to Rex. Robbie ends up with bad indigestion from the gluten cookie. Trivia *Absent: Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *The location of the movie's shooting is Paramount Studios, where all Nickelodeon productions are recorded. *The movie that Beck was in is called "Miss Fire" *This aired as part of Nick's Worldwide Day of Play, where Victoria Justice hosted with Keke Palmer and the cast of True Jackson VP. Miranda Cosgrove and Big Time Rush were there also. *Robin Weiner, the supervising producer of the Victorious, is referenced. *Ending Tagline: "Toot your pickle." - André *This is one of the few episodes with a "happy" ending. Very few of Dan Schneider written shows have "happy" endings, to add to the comedic effect. *This is the second episode where Beck's name is in the title (first being "Jade Dumps Beck ") *Mr. Sikowitz (absent for all episodes following "The Bird Scene") returns in this episode. *Robin Wieners is called for attendance as a reference to the wienerie from the iCarly episode,iBelieve in Bigfoot and their friend Robin's wiener dog in iWill Date Freddie. *It is revealed that Tori is 16. *This is the first time that Tori impersonates Crystal Waters and the first time she takes on an alias. She does this again in Freak the Freak Out. *In this episode, it is found out that Robbie is allergic to gluten. *The alias of Crystal Waters may be a reference/parody of the name of the Final Destination character Clear Rivers. Goofs *When the arrow went through Melinda's hand, there would be blood on the arrow, but Schneider did not add a real arrow on Melinda's hand. Instead, he put a fake hand with arrow attached. *When Melinda says "Stop smiling!", captions say that she said "Stop laughing!". *Captions misspell "Miss Fire" as "Misfire". *When Tori played the piccolo for Andre and Cat, Cat was holding up a stuffed pig. In one shot, she would be holding it up, and then it would be down at her side, and then magically back up again. Running Gag *André wants to get stung by a bee and gets annoyed everytime a bee stings someone else. *People saying, "No no" to Tori. Quotes Jade: The costume designer was in your dressing room? {C}Beck: Yeah. {C}Jade: Well, was she cute? {C}Beck: He was adorable! {C}André : Don't even mention bees in front of me. Tori: Why, are you allergic? André : I don't know! I've never been stung by a bee! Cat : He (Lane) helped me get over my emotional problems. Rex: Nah, you're still a mess. Beck: She's just grouchy cause she got stung by a bee. Tori: Hi Beck! Beck: Tori Vega? Tori: That's me. {C}Beck: Are you sure you're not Crystal Waters? Tori: You got the call? Beck: I'm back on the movie. Tori: Yay! 10